


Dragonslayer: Strength

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Frailty [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Jaune Dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune give Yang the strength to not be strong while showing adoration to her robotic arm.DragonslayerPost-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Frailty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602373
Kudos: 9





	Dragonslayer: Strength

Yang: *nervously tries to pull her right arm away*

Jaune: *reaches around her to grab her right hand*

Jaune: *pulls it to his lips and kisses it*

Jaune: You are not hiding this from me.

Yang: But...

Jaune: Your arm is a part of you...

Yang: But...

Jaune: *starts kissing his way up Yang's robotic arm*

Jaune: *kisses her on the lips*

Jaune: You are mine to do with as I please, right?

Yang: *nervously nods*

Jaune: Then that includes adoring. Basking in your beauty.

Yang: *blushes and looks about*

Yang: Stoopp...

Jaune: No.

Jaune: *pulls her in for a passionate kiss*

Jaune: If you are mine to do with as I please, then that includes your arm.

Yang: What the hell do you want to do to my arm?

Jaune: Adore it.

Jaune: *starts kissing up and down her arm*

Yang: *giggles*

Jaune: *stares deep into her eyes*

Jaune: I have... NEVER... heard you... do that...

Yang: Shit... I feel like Ruby getting her hand caught in the cookie jar.

Jaune: And awfully specific reference.

Yang: It might have happened... quite... a bit...

Jaune: I can... really... see that... But... you know what we're going to do?..

Yang: *looks at him curiously*

* * *

Jaune: *sits on the right side of a couch*

Jaune: *gestures for Yang to lay down*

Yang: *nervously lays down*

Jaune: *pulls her head into his lap*

Jaune: *reaches across her body to grab her right hand with his left*

Jaune: *starts petting her hair with his right hand*

Yang: What... what... what am I... supposed... to... do?..

Jaune: *continues petting her*

Yang: *looks about nervously*

Yang: Do you really expect me to just lay here and take it?..

Jaune: Yes.

Jaune: *continues petting her*

Yang: *shifts about nervously, but doesn't try to pull away*

Yang: You can't expect me to just lay down and take this?

Jaune: I can, and you will.

Yang: *sees Ruby walk in front of her*

Yang: Ruby! You've got to save me?

Ruby: From what? You look adorable.

Yang: Adorable babe. I'm an adorable babe.

Jaune: Shh.

Yang: *stops talking*

Jaune: Right now, you can be nothing.

Yang: What the hell do you?..

Jaune: Shh.

Yang: *stops talking*

Jaune: Right now, you can be nothing. I will still love you, Ruby will still love you. Ren and Nora and Weiss and Blake... and your Uncle... will all still love you.

Yang: *moisture starts appearing in her eyes*

Yang: *starts crying*

Yang: *opens her eyes, and looks at Ruby with fear in her eyes, fear Ruby had never seen before*

Jaune: Ruby's not going to think any less of you, will you, Ruby?

Ruby: . . .

Ruby: To be honest, I'm scared... I've never... not once... in my life... seen Yang like this...

Yang: *looks as if her heart was just broken*

Ruby: *rushes over, and grabs Yang's free hand*

Ruby: But I think you need this, sis.

Yang (bawling): RUBES?!

Ruby: You've been taking care of me my entire life, and then you had to watch me leave... while you... You've been taking on the world your entire life... maybe... it's time... to let someone do this for _you_.

Yang: RUBY!?

Ruby (crying): YANG?!

Nora: *jumps in from out of frame*

Nora: NORA!

Nora: *slowly creeps away*

Jaune (whispers to Yang): What do you say, do you want Ruby to join the hug?

Yang: *pulls Ruby onto the couch with her, and the two cuddle together, simply letting their tears out*

* * *

Jaune and Yang walked around the streets of Haven, Jaune holding onto's Yang's robotic hand.

Jaune: You did well today.

Yang: By bawling like a kindergartener?..

Jaune: By letting go. You act like the weight of the world is on your shoulders.

Yang: Well, yeah... it kind of is...

Jaune: *stops and tugs on Yang's hand, pulling her into a hug*

Jaune: *looks her in the eyes*

Jaune: *kisses her on the forehead*

Jaune: We're all here, with you.

Yang: With you with me, I don't need anyone... anything... I've got to ask, why do you want to do this... me to do this?..

Jaune: Simple.

Jaune: *starts walking away, tugging on Yang's hand*

Yang: *steps up to join him*

Jaune: I want you to be happy. At first, well, yes, I wanted you... loved you... but didn't think you could...

Yang: I could...

Jaune: But I couldn't just stand there and watch you be afraid of your own hand. It's a part of you, and I love all parts of you.

Yang: Even the crass party girl?

Jaune: Amazing how the partying just died down, there.

Jaune: *stops and stares into Yang's eyes*

Yang: *nervously looks away*

Jaune: *grabs her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes*

Jaune: Why?

Yang: *mumbles*

Jaune: Pardon?

Yang: I was... am... content... I have friends like I've never had... I was afraid... I...

Jaune: Yes?

Yang: I was afraid... with my arm... I couldn't... keep up with you...

Jaune: Well, you seem to have disproved that.

Yang: I almost feel... silly... now...

Jaune: *grabs her robotic hands and steps off*

Yang: *stepping up to keep up with him*

Yang: *giggles*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190324602372/dragonslayer-strength) tumblog.


End file.
